Delly Cartwright - Why have me, when you could have her?
by Aisling.Aberdyfi
Summary: Delly Cartwright has a secret. A dark secret. A couple of weeks before the 74th Annual Hunger Games, she is approached by Head Gamemaker Seneca Crane. What does he want with her? What is she willing to give up to save the ones she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me! Okay it's been a while :L**

**I have been busy and that is no excuse, but here I am!**

**Please tell me what you think and if I should post the next chapters or not:)**

**Thanks!**

**Aisling x**

* * *

I can remember hopping from one pave stone to another in the summer rain, our small clammy hands linked. I can remember our chalky fingers swirling patterns on each other, and painting streaky pictures on the walls outside. I can remember sharing a fresh loaf of bread smuggled from your bakery, and the welt on your shoulder the shape of a rolling pin. We used to walk home from school together too. I'd try to talk to you, tell you about the pointless things happening in my life. You didn't listen. You'd watch her, and I'd pretend not to notice. I could see you trying to pluck up the courage to speak to her and failing miserably. But you had me.

Well, why settle for me, when you could have her? She was beautiful, smart, and talented.

What was I? Stupid, dumpy Delly.

I tried to hate her, but I couldn't. I look in the mirror and try to make myself look just like Katniss. But my thin blonde hair won't braid, my stomach wouldn't suck in, and my ruddy cheeks shined. Peeta would never love me.

* * *

The Justice Building is cold, as is the chair I am sitting on. I know the man sitting across from me. Seneca Crane, head Gamemaker. I sit on my hands, but they won't stop shaking. His dark eyes are focused on me, unblinking, emotionless. We sit like this for a few minutes, before he begins to speak.

"Adelaide-"

"It's Delly." I say automatically. Shit. Why'd I do that? Let him call you what he wants, Delly.

"Delly." he tastes the word, just as you'd taste a sour sweet. "As you are aware, the Reaping takes place in a few weeks."

I nodded. No one could forget the date of the Reaping.

"Now, Adelaide, tell me what you thought about the recent Games."

He'd asked me here for my opinion? On the Games?

"Very well done, sir." I reply tentatively. It felt like I was walking on eggshells. "I liked the, uh, deaths" Just stop talking Delly.

He throws his hands down on the table and leans so close to me that his face was inches from mine.

"Liar" he hisses. "I know the ratings, the reviews. I can see it in your face, girl." He throws himself backwards, and begins to pace the room. "What we need this year, is a change. Something different, something that grabs the audience's attention."

I sit there, watching him, as he paces like a madman. Why is he telling me this? Cranes hands twitch, and his eyes glint.

Seneca Crane turns slowly, before shuddering to a halt in front of me. He leans in, and whispers,

"What we need, Adelaide… is you."

* * *

** Thanks for reading! Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi:) Thank you if you've read this far!  
This won't be a very long fanfiction, only a couple of chapters, just so I can get back into the swing of things:)**  
**Enjoy:)**  
**and Please tell me what you think!**

**Aisling x**

* * *

My cry catches in my throat, and my mind goes into full panic. Images flash before my eyes of my body, lying bloody in the grass – my family suffering as they watch me cry out in pain on their television – my blade slicing down on a child. I'm going into the Games. The Head Gamemaker is putting _me_, Delly Cartwright, into the Games.

Crane is close to me now, his eyes glinting with a certain deranged smile. His breath is warm, quickened slightly.

"Mr Crane-" I start,

"Adelaide. Please, my dear. Let me finish." He once again begins to pace, this time with a stronger stride, as if he had a purpose. "I do not intend for you to enter my Games- at least... not yet." He grins in my direction. I shiver.

"I have been informed that you are, how shall I put it, aware of the children in your school. That you know their stories."

I nod. I don't see where he is going with this.

"I have also been informed that you have a younger brother, is that correct? Who has just turned twelve?"

My blood runs cold. I would rather go into the Games than have Lee put through the horror. Images of his battered body being lifted through the air by a hovercraft, and his face appearing in the night sky fly through my mind. My palms sweat and I desperately look Crane in the eyes.

"Please." I whisper, reaching a shaky hand towards him.

"Do not beg." He sneers, slapping my hand away. "However, Miss Cartwright, if you were to provide, let's say, information on a couple of your classmates, I may be able to remove your family's names from the reaping bowl."

My jaw falls open. Immunity. For all of us. No Games, no death.

"Um. What kind of, uh, information?" I stutter, leaning forward slightly. Immunity is nothing to be joked about. Seneca smirks.

"I want drama, I want angst, I want something the viewers will devour! A devastating love story perhaps - maybe even brother turned against sister. And I want you to tell me who."

My arms feel cold. I am about to choose who gets reaped.

"I-I can't do that Mr Crane. It's- I can't-" Swallowing, I try again. "I'm not a gamemaker. I can't make those choices, sir."

"Well, I am afraid then we may have to take a closer look at your brother-"

"No!" I squeak. My mind reels. Who? Who? I replay everything I know. Teenage dramas between best friends. Break ups. But one name keeps appearing. I try desperately to think of someone else.

"Miss Cartwright-" Seneca starts. I can't. I can't. Please I can't. But then, that name falls out of my mouth.

"Katniss Everdeen."


	3. Chapter 3

When I was 14, I tried to talk to her. She always sat alone for lunch, and I felt sorry for her. She was brave and beautiful, and I wanted to be her friend. I placed my tray next to hers, and sat down. Her head snapped up, and her grey, Seam eyes glared up at me.

"Hi, I'm Delly!" I chirped, smiling tentatively.

"Katniss." She said coldly. Turning back to her food, she scowled.

"I'm in District History with you, remember?" I said brightly, while I only got a grunt of agreement. "Mr Simmons is pretty boring I must say I mean, well, District History is boring on its own but with Mr Simmons-"

"Shut _up _Delly." Katniss snapped, her cold eyes staring back at me. "Look, you're nice and all, but I can't stand you. How about you go sit with someone you actually like?"

My stomach lurched, and my eyes burned. I felt so humiliated. Angry. I just wanted her to have a friend. I wanted to be her friend.

* * *

"She has a young sister, who is 12. Loves her a lot. Ever since her dad died, they've become really close. I've heard that she'd volunteer for her, if it came to it." Words, words and more words come spilling out of my mouth. "A volunteer from 12 would be a twist. And he really loves-"

I stop myself. Don't. Don't get him involved.

Crane, turns towards me. That mad glint glares in his eyes as he advances towards me.

"There's a he, is there?" He chuckles. "Go on Adelaide. You're golden."

"There's no he. Nobody- I..." I feel myself go red, my hands clenching the metal chair. His eyes turn dark.

"Do not lie to me Adelaide. I do not appreciate liars." he snarls, grasping my neck. That insanity dances behind his eyes.

I can't do this to him. I imagine his blue eyes laughing, his hair shining in the sun, his scent of fresh baked bread.

Seneca's grip tightens, before I realize I have no choice. Ever since I mentioned Katniss I knew this would come back to him.

"Peeta Mellark. He's loved Katniss ever since he was five. Saved her from starvation when they were twelve." I choke out. Warm tears find their way down my face. In a couple of weeks, my Peeta will be dead. Cold. Still. Nobody wins from 12, and this year won't be any different.

But this year, it is entirely my fault.

* * *

I used to see him stare at her, and just feel empty inside. I was too fat, too cowardly. Katniss would break free from the District, hunting and risking her life- she was daring and talented. I would sit in my mother's fabric shop sewing bits of worn clothing together. I was boring. Fat. Useless.

I wonder what I ever thought he would see in me.


	4. Chapter 4

**As I said before, this fanfic won't go on for much longer:') soon I will write a proper long one, but for now, I just need to get into the swing of things! So the next chapter will be the last:)**

**Thank you so so much for reading!**

* * *

I watch him scream as the blade rips open his leg. His arms grow limp, and his eyes fade dim. Cato lifts his sword high, his bloody face grinning down at the helpless boy I used to know as my best friend. This is it. This is the day that Peeta dies.

The camera zooms into Peeta's resigned face. He has saved Katniss. He can die knowing that he rescued her one last time. I begin to sob, my hand reaching out to brush the screen. I don't want him to die. I did this to him. It's my fault. I may as well be holding the sword.

"_How does it feel, Twelve?" _Cato sneers, "_How does it feel to know that I will murder your darling Katniss? That I will cut her limb from limb, ripping her apart? She will die as easy as you._"

The camera focuses on Peeta, so they can catch his final moments. His eyes have hardened.

"_I will tear her apart, Lover Boy! Stab her, slice her, and I will make her know this is your -"_

Before Cato can finish his sentance, Peeta is on his feet, and slicing into Cato's chest. His eyes are angry, merciless. Cato falls, blood seeping through his shirt.

Peeta turns, and runs, faster, blood dripping from his leg. He is lost, confused, the tracker jacker venom blurring his vision.

I am breathing hard, willing him to go on, to find somewhere safe that he can heal. _Come on, you can do this! _

He has to live. He is strong. He will make it through this.

I know he will.

* * *

I have to live with it everyday. I know that I caused the pain that Peeta feels. I have orchestrated their romance. Its me.

I'm meant to be the nice one. The happy-go-lucky, bright, smiling one. The kind girl. But I'm not. I'm disgusting. I gave up information for what? So I could be safe? It makes me feel physically sick.

I wish I could take it all back. I wish that I'd never said poor Katniss' name. Its all my fault.

* * *

Thank you and please review!


End file.
